memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vice admiral
Vice admiral was a military rank, the equivalent of which was used by the service organizations of many civilizations. As a traditional grade, vice admiral was a flag officer falling superior to a rear admiral and below a full admiral of a naval organization. This rank was used by Starfleet, in which vice admirals commanded entire fleets of vessels, divisions at Starfleet Headquarters, starbases, and other senior positions in the fleet. In comparison to other ranking systems, this rank was equivalent to the army lieutenant general rank or (approximately) the Cardassian Union's quasi-military rank of legate. History In the early 22nd century, Starfleet vice admirals, such as Maxwell Forrest, were denoted by three rank insignia enclosed in a rectangular frame, worn on both sides of a uniform jacket. These officers also had a series of rank stripes on their sleeve, a group of five stripes (four in a group, and one separate towards the cuff). ( ) By 2161, the sleeve stripes had changed to be more in line with the style used in the 2260s. An unnamed vice admiral at the signing of the Federation Charter wore a solid white/grey stripe with silver braiding (about three standard stripes wide), flanked by two single stripes of a similar material (one above and one below). ( ) In 2263 of the alternate reality, had considered leaving the and applied for a Vice admiral position at Starbase Yorktown. Following the Attack on Yorktown and the death of Krall, Kirk was offered the promotion in honor of his heroics. He ultimately turned it down in favor of continuing to command a starship. ( ) In the subsequent Federation fleets, vice admirals (like ) were again denoted by sleeve stripes, this time signified by a similar insignia, one solid gold band (about three stripes wide, worn by the rank of Commodore) of braid, and two additional stripes separate, above and below. ( ) By the Starfleet uniform design of the 2280s, all officers wore their insignia as a pin device attached to the shoulder on the jacket clasp. The vice admiral pin was a small round field with four gold arrowheads arranged pointing towards a gold pip in the center, and was accompanied by an embroidered sleeve stripe. ( ) were created with detailed notes by Robert Fletcher.}} 24th century Starfleet ranks had vice admirals (such as Vice Admiral ) wear one triangular admiral braid on their shoulders, with two rank pips beneath it. ( ) Another redesign in the 2360s denoted vice admirals (like Vice Admiral Nakamura) by three gold rank pips surrounded by a rectangular frame. ( ) Starfleet vice admirals *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Margaret Blackwell *Vice Admiral Chekote *Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell *Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Maxwell Forrest *Vice Admiral Fujisaki *Vice Admiral D. Gluck *Vice Admiral Gromek *Vice Admiral Haden *Vice Admiral J.P. Hanson *Vice Admiral Anthony Haftel *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Maxwell Headroom *Vice Admiral Thomas Henry *Vice Admiral Marcus Holt *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway *Vice Admiral Kennelly *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Leyton *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Nakamura *Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev *Vice Admiral Owen Paris *Vice Admiral Patterson *Vice Admiral G. Rescher *Vice Admiral William Ross *Vice Admiral Connaught Rossa *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Simons *Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral Toddman *Vice Admiral External link * bg:Вицеадмирал cs:Viceadmirál de:Vice Admiral es:Vicealmirante fr:Vice-amiral ja:中将 nl:Vice-admiraal Category:Military ranks